the true power of love
by RoyHaruno
Summary: naruto done my way pairings:Naruto x Sakura,Ryox?,violence,lemons and blood and lenguage
1. begining

Chapter 1

Today was the day that our favorite blonde ninja naruto uzumaki was waiting for ,he was finally was going to be in a team with 4 other ninjas.

Naruto:Finally this day has arrived,I wonder if I will be in the same team as sakura-chan and ryo.

Naruto arrived to the ninja academy so he can be assigned to a ninja squad there he saw iruka-sensei assigning the students their repective teams.

He sat down on his chair along side his crush Sakura Haruno and sakura's older brother Ryo Haruno Then Iruka-sensei decided to speak

Iruka:better late than never naruto.

Naruto just grinned that he was caught iruka-sensei then continue to assigned the teams.

Iruka:next, team 7 members are Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,Haruno Ryo,Uchija Sasuke.

Naruto(Alright I am with Sakura-chan and Ryo but sasuke is here too I am not going to lose to him)naruto whisper to himself

Sakura(I am with naruto-kun that's good!Inner sakura:cha I am with naruto-kun I am going to become his girlfriend but sasuke is here too I not going to let him bother naruto-kun maybe my brother is going to help me)thougt sakura

Ryo: sakura,naruto and sasuke are with me hmmm.

Iruka:and team 7 jounin sensei is hatake kakashi.

After iruka finished assigning the teams to all the gennin naruto went to ichiraku's to eat ramen, when he was finishing his first bowl Ryo arrived in ichiraku's to eat ramen

Ryo:one bowl please.

Naruto:Hey Ryo

Ryo: Hey naruto

Naruto:so did you like our fellow members of team 7?

Ryo:Well is good that that you and sakura are in the team but the problem is that sasuke is also in the team.

Naruto:yeah that is really annoying I Won't lose to him I will do it for sakura-chan.

Ryo already finished with his ramen and was ready to leave.

Ryo:that's good to hear well I better get going ,sakura must be coming here, see you tomorrow naruto.

Naruto: bye Ryo naruto said as ryo left.5 minutes later sakura arrived

Sakura:Hey Naruto-kun. sakura said smiling

Naruto:Hey Sakura-chan. Naruto said grinning

Sakura:so tomorrow is the day we are finally in the same squad huh.

Naruto:yeah it isd good that I am in the same team as you and ryo I mean you two are my best friends.sakura blushed at this

Sakura:thank you you are my best friend since we were 6 years old naruto-kun. Naruto blushed heavily at this,sakura gligled at his blushing

Sakura:well I better get going tomorrow is big day see you tomorrow and don't be late me and my brother will be waiting naruto-kun.

Naruto:right see you sakura-chan.naruto said as his beloved sakura-chan left

Naruto:well I better get going and sleep tomorrow is a big day. Naruto said as he left to his apparment.

Sorry is this was a little short this is my first storie please review and if you want I will send you ryo bio so you can know who he is besides that he is sakura's older brother or if you have other questions just e-mail me and let me know.oh and before I forget sorry about my last chapter my bad, this the true chapter 1.


	2. survival training exam

Survival training exam

Team 7 was waiting for kakashi in the ninja academy

Naruto and Sakura were doing something in the door

Naruto:hehe this is his payback for being late right Sakura-chan.

Sakura:yeah Naruto-kun if he falls for this obvious trap that is.

Ryo:are sure that this will work? we are talking about a jounin

Sasuke:….

After a few minutes kakashi enters the door and a eraser falls in his head

Naruto haha we got him Sakura-chan.

Sakura: yeah haha our prank work Naruto-kun

Ryo:you got to be kidding me(is he really a jounin?)

Kakashi:my first impression of you is I hate you guys

At the roof of the academy

Kakashi:alright then we will begin by introducing ourselves you first Naruto

Naruto:My name is Naruto Uzumaki what I like the most in the world is Sakura-chan and ramen(Naruto and Sakura blushed when he said that) what I dislike is people that bully other people and my dream is to become Sakura-chan boyfriend(Naruto and Sakura blushed even harder at this) and to become hokage so that the village start to respect me as someone important.

Kakashi:hmmm interesting al right you are next Sakura

Sakura:My name is Sakura Haruno What I like is Naruto-kun(just as before)what I dislike is people who bully naruto and my dream is to become Naruto-kun's girfriend and to help him anyway I can (Naruto and Sakura blushed at this)

Kakashi:well that's good to hear you are next Ryo

Ryo:My name is Ryo Haruno what I like is to have a beautiful, good hearted girlfriend,Ramen and to be strong to serve my village what I dislike is people who bully other people,my dream is to create a powerful clan and to be the captain of the ANBU blackops.

Kakashi:amazing these 3 have the potetial to become the geatest ninja to ever live. Kakashi said to himself

Kakashi:all right last but not least sasuke your turn.

Sasuke:My name is Sasuke Uchiha I really don't like anything what I dislike is almost everthing and my dream is to kill a certain someone.

Kakashi:just as I thougt well what a interesting team I got this time around

Naruto:hey Kakashi-sensei tell us about yourselves

Kakashi:okay my name is Kakashi Hatake what I like I am not got to tell you what I dilike is not of your bussines and I have no dreams.

Sakura:what kind of introduction is that?

Ryo:he prefers to be mysterious I think

Kakashi:anyway team 7 meet me in the training grounds # 7

Kakashi then poof away so team 7 did as they were told and headed to the training grounds

Naruto,Sakura,Ryo and Sasuke lower their heads.5 minutes later team 7 have arrived in their training grounds

After half hour have passed kakashi finally arrived

Kakashi:sorry for being late but a black cat pass my way and-

Naruto and Sakura:YOU ARE LATE!!!

Kakshi: anyway we are going to do a Survival training exercise

Naruto:uh why we are ninjas now

Sakura:yeah Naruto-kun is right we graduated of the academy already

Kakashi:this exercise marks the real part of your ninja exam, if you cannot get one of this bells then you will get back to the academy.

Naruto,Sakura,Ryo and Sasuke were shock at this

Sakura: but kakashi-sensei there are only 3 bells that means only 3 of us will pass. (inner Sakura:that means I will be separated from Naruto-kun forever I will not let that happen)

Kakashi:exactly whoever does't get a bell will fail but at least 3 of you will pass oh and another thing this exercise has a 66 chance of failure and the one who fail will be tied up without lunch

Kakashi:are the 4 of you ready? Team 7 nobbed their heads

Kakashi:all right then start!!!

Naruto and Sakura went to hide in a bush,Ryo in the trees and Sasuke in a bush

Ryo:hmm this exam seems to be about teamwork I better go look for Naruto and Sakura. He said as he went to look for Naruto and Sakura

Naruto:so Sakura-chan what are we going to do?

Sakura:well we have to think in a way to snacht those bells. The moment Sakura said this Ryo appeared beside them

Sakura:brother you almost scare me.

Naruto:yeah don't do that Ryo.

Ryo:sorry about that now listen up the point of this exam is for us to work together as team sasuke-teme already knows about this Sakura ,Naruto so I will get his attetion so you 2 get the bells got it.

Naruto and Sakura nobbed in agreement

Kakashi was waiting in the open field reading his book then he saw Sasuke and Ryo going towards him

Kakashi thinking:they must be crazy to attack me in the front

Ryo was going trought some hand seals

Ryo:bushin no jutsu!!

Several clones were created and were heading towards him while kakashi was busy with Sasuke and Ryo Naruto and Sakura sneak behind him and were able to get 2 bells

Naruto:I got one Sakura-chan!!

Sakura:me too Naruto-kun

Kakashi realized that 2 of the bells were missing leaving only one bell left then Sasuke when trought some hand seals

Sauke:Katon gouukakyo no jutsu!!

Kakashi:gennin can't do that jutsu takes too much chakra!!!

Sasuke then spit a fireball trought his mouth to Kakashi but he dodge and went behind him and form a hand seal while Kakashi was bsy with sasuke Ryo got behind him

Ryo tinking: is that a fire seal hmmm

Naruto and Sakura :watch out!!!

Naruto: we have to save him Sakura-chan

Sakura:ok lets go

Both Naruto and Sakura form a cros seal

Naruto and Sakura:Kagebushin no jutsu!!!

10 clones of Naruto and Sakura appeared and headed over to kakashi

Kakashi:konoja secret taijutsu one thousand years of death!!

2 fingers struck Sasuke butt and he was sent flying when Kakashi was distracted the Naruto and Sakura clones catch Kakashi meanwhile Ryo grabbed the last bell and did a hand seal

Ryo:thousand years of death!!!

Kakashi was sent flying and Ryo did some hand seals

Ryo:Katon housenka no jutsu

Ryo fire a lot of fire balls to kakashi but he dodje them and said

Kakashi:you tokk the bells while Sasuke distracted me werey well the 4 of you pass

Yeah I know this was short I was tired today I wrote a lot of things in school oh and so you know Sakura and Ryo have the same stamina and chakra level as Naruto minus the Kyubi and Ryo has 2 kekkei genkkai a will reveal one of them in the next chapter one of them is very well known in the Naruto univers please review(I send my thanks to the creator of the pink series you know the one were hitomi apearrs thenk you very much you made this story possible) next chapter:battle of geniuses.

Mini bios

Naruto Uzumaki

Age:12

Rank:gennin

Notes:in love with Sakura,has the kyubi

Jutsus

Kage bushin no jutsu

Taju kage bushin no jutsu

Orioke no jutsu

Harem jutsu

Sakura Haruno

Age:12

Rank:gennin

Notes:in love with Naruto,has perfect chakra control and same stamina and chakra as Naruto(take that hinata)

Jutsus

Kage bushin no jutsu

Tajuu Kage bushin no jutsu

Orioke no jutsu

Harem jutdu

Bushin no jutsus

Ryo Haruno

Age:14

Rank:gennin

Notes: genius with an I.Q of 450 perfect chakra control same stamina and chakra as Naruto and Sakura has 2 kekkei genkkai

Jutsus

Bushin no jutsu

Kage bushin no jutsu

Taju kage bushin no jutsu

Orioke no jutsu

Harem no jutsu

One thousand years of death(ryo memorize the jutsu just by observing it)

Katon housenka no jutsu


	3. battle of geniuses

Chapter 3:battle of geniuses

The next day in konoha team 7 was told by kakashi(yes he was not late)that they din't have any missions today, disappointed they went to the training grounds when they arrived.

Naruto:is a shame but at least I can be with you today without any danger or missions Sakura-chan.Sakura blushed at his comment

Sakura:yeah thanks for the comment I fell the same way Naruto-kun.(now it was Naruto turn to blushed)

Ryo:I am borred

Naruto:YOU ARE BORRED, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?!!!Sakura punch Naruto in the back of the head

Sakura:don't be so loud Naruto but you have a point this is the first time I have seen my brother bored.

Ryo:huh even a cold-hearted person like myself gets bored from time to time at least you two love birds can talk to each other(Naruto and Sakura blushed at him for telling the truth)

Sasuke:Hey Ryo

Ryo:what do you want Sasuke?

Sasuke:I want to fight you

Ryo:hmm you want to fight huh very well just be a good loser when you lose and don't make any excuses.

Sasuke:hnn okay then.

Sasuke and Ryo prapeared for their upcoming battle while Naruto and Sakura sat by to watch

Naruto:Sakura-chan look they are gonna fight I put my money that Ryo is going to win and you Sakura-chan?

Sakura:same as you Naruto-kun I know what my brother is capable of this will be battle between geniuses.  
Naruto:uh battle of geniuses they told me that Sasuke is a genius, wait don't tell me that Ryo is also a genius?

Sakura:yes but my brother is a unique genius.

Naruto:what do you mean that Ryo is a unique genius?

Sakura:I meant that my brother has the hightest I.Q konoha and possibly the world has ever seen, you do know what I.Q is right Naruto-kun?

Naruto:woah so Ryo has the hightest I.Q of all, I have two questions for you Sakura-chan.

Sakura: what are the questions Naruto-kun?

Naruto:the first question is what the heck is an I.Q?(Sakura sweatdrroped at this and naruto just scratch the back of his head grinning)

Sakura:sigths i should have know you din't know what an I.Q is anyway a I.Q is like the intellect a person has they are two kinds of I.Q the normal I.Q that most people has and the one the geniuses, when a person is born they test the I.Q of the newborn person if the person has a incredible hight amount of I.Q then the newborn person is a genius.

Sakura waited a few moments to let everything go to Naruto brain

Naruto:ohh so that's an I.Q thanks for the explanation Sakura-chan I understand everything, the second question is: how much I.Q Ryo has?

Sakura:my brother I.Q is 450.

Naruto:WHAT 450 whoah that's like the king of the geniuses

Sakura nobbed:yes a person with that kind of I.Q is like 3 persons combined,that's one of the reasons my brother was feared and heated by my family and the village not even my mom and dad loved Ryo who is their oldest son,Naruto-kun,Ino, you and I were the only people to accept him in the village Naruto-kun.

Naruto grew sad because he knew Ryo felt the same pain that he felt whaen he was a kid,when Naruto recovered from his sadness he and Sakura saw that Ryo and Sasuke were ready for battle.

Ryo:well then are you ready Sasuke-teme(deal with it Sasuke fans girls)

Sasuke:…. Lets go

Ryo and Sasuke then begun their battle using taijutsus Ryo trown kick to the face to Sasuke but he dodge it and trown a punch to the stomach but Ryo then jump back.

Ryo:enough about taijutsus lets do the real jutsus of a ninja.Ryo said as he went trought some hand seals.

Ryo:BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!

10 clones appeared and charged toward Sasuke,however Sasuke knew about the real one because of the floor Sauke run towards the real Ryo and hit him in the stomach with a kick Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke:got you Ryo.

however Sasuke's kick got trought Ryo suprised Sasuke turn his head and was meet with a punch to the face,Sasuke stand up shocked.

Sasuke:How did you do that

Ryo:if you must know just as you kicked me in the stomach i use the kawarimi no jutsu to renplace myself with a clone.

Sasuke was shocked that he was tricked with a combination of the bushin and kawarimi no jutsus

Naruto:alright that was brilliant Ryo.

Sakura:yeah great thinking you really are the ultimate genius brother.

Ryo the smiled at them (a rare smile)

Ryo:thanks Naruto,Sakura anyway Sasuke let's go to the advanced jutsus

Ryo form a cross handseal and Sasuke knew what was coming

Ryo:KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!!! Ryo said as 5 clones appeared and procced to attack Sasuke,who dodged the first 2 kicks and then trown shuriken at them and hit then and they poof away but then the other 3 clones then hit him with kicks the first clone hit Sasuke in the stomach, the second clone hit him in the face and the tird clone hit him in the back just as Sasuke was going to hit the ground he backstepped bad trown shurinken at the remaining clones who had no time to dodge,the shuriken hit the clones and they poofed away,then Sasuke trown 5 more shuriken this time at the real Ryo who dodge them by junping then Sasuke jumped with a kunai in hand, just as he was going to hit Ryo he saw Ryo green eyes turn red with 1 dot on each eye Ryo dodge the attack and kick Sasuke in the face,Sasuke fell hard in the ground and the got up he was in shock he knew what those eyes were, Ryo landed not suprised at the expression Sasuke was giving him.

Ryo:what's wrong suprised that i got this dojutsu?

Sasuke:how do you have the Sharingan you are not from the uchiha clan are you?!

Ryo:no i am not of the uchiha clan neither i have their blood and how i have the Sharigan,i am not gonna tell you because i don't trust you the only people i trust are Naruto,Sakura,Kakashi-sensei and you brother uchiha Itachi.

Ryo:I know about your brother and were he is Sasuke,let's continue.Ryo said as he went trought some hand seals KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!!! Ryo said as he spits some fireballs at Sasuke,the fire balls catch him when the smoke clear Sasuke was hurt the saw Ryo go trought some handseals,handseals that he reconised

Ryo:let's finish this KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU.Ryo said as he spit a giant fireball at Sasuke who was hit by the attack.

Sasuke was hurt and shocked not only because Ryo who does't have uchiha blood has the Sharigan but also because he knew about Itachi and were he was.

Naruto:Ryo is beating the crap out of Sasuke-teme.

Sakura: yes you are right.

Naruto: hey Sakura-chan i have 2 questions,the first one is what is the Sharigan?

Sakura:well Naruto-kun, the Sharigan is a kekkei genkkai that resides in the eyes in other words a dojutsu,however the Sharigan is only appears in a person if that person has uchiha blood,the Sharigan grants different abilities to the user depending on the level the Sharigan has to determine in what level the sharigan is in all you have to do is look at the number of conmas the eyes.

Naruto:i see in what level does Ryo have it?

Sakura:hmmm let's see my brother has 1 conma in each eye which means that Ryo's Sharingan is at level one,i will explain the abillities so listen closely Naruto-kun,if the Sharingan eyes got 1 conma then the fist abilitie is that it can percept movement, if the Sharigan has 2 it can copie ninjutsu,taijutsu and genjutsu,if the Sharingan has 3 conmas then it gains the ability to suggest thoughts and to cast hypnosis,when Sharigan goes up in level it gains the abilitys i told you about and the abilities it already had became stronger.

Sakura finished explaining and wait to see if Naruto understood

Naruto:i see thanks for the explanation you are the best Sakura-chan(Naruto and Sakura blushed)but how do you know so much about the sharingan?

Sakura:my brother told me about it.

Naruto:i see, i have another question how did Ryo who does't have uchiha blood has the Sharingan?

Sakura:i don;t know lets ask him tomorow.

Naruto and Sakura that Ryo was walking towards them

Ryo:the battle is over i am going to take a walk around konoha oh and i know that you two are asking yourselves why i have the Sharingan so i will tell you tomorow.

Naruto and Sakura nobbed as they left the training grounds with Ryo to take a walk

there is chapter 3 just so we are all clear Ryo is not an uchiha i will explain why he has the Sharingan please review and thanks for the rewiew.

Naruto Uzumaki

current age:12

Current rank:gennin

in love with:Sakura Haruno

notes:has a lot of chakra,has the kyubi

Jutsus

Kage bushin no jutsu

taju Kage bushin no jutsu

orioke no jutsu

harem jutsu

Sakura Haruno

current age:12

Current rank:gennin

in love with:Naruto Uzumaki

notes:srongest kunoichi,has perfect chakra control,has the same chakra and stamina as Naruto

jutsus

Kage bushin no jutsu

taju Kage bushin no jutsu

orioke no jutsu

harem no jutsu

Ryo Haruno

current age:14

Current rank:gennin

in love with:no one

notes:genius with a I.Q of 450,same chakra and stamina as naruto,perfect chakra control,has felt the pan

jutsus

Sharingan

bushin no jutsu

kawamari no jutsu

Kage bushin no jutsu

Taju kage bushin no jutsu

Katon housenka no jutsu

Katon gokakyu no jutsu

one thousand years of death


	4. Ryo's past

Ryo secret

Naruto,Sakura and Ryo were taking a walk around Konoha and arrived in the forest outside of the village, it was now time for Ryo to reveal to Naruto and Sakura why he has the Sharingan.

Ryo:now this looks like a good place to reveal my past,alright then Naruto i am going to tell you why i have the Sharingan because you are the one of the people who accept me,Sakura i am going to tell you because you are my sister by blood.

Naruto and Sakura:all right then tell us about your sharingan.(Naruto and Sakura blush at this Ryo noticed that they were blushing)

Ryo thinking:they are in love but they do not know about it, their love is strong one day Naruto will marrie Sakura, i hope that happens.

Ryo:very well let's begin,first of all before i got my sharingan and enter the ninja academy i was travelling around the world training my aim with shuriken,giant shurikens,kunai, learning jutsus and how to inprove my chakra control, while i was traveling i did manage to visit the village hidden in the mist,the village hidden in the sand,the village hidden in the stones and the village hidden in the clouds, after 2 weeks in my journey i decided to go back to konoha when i was returning i was attacked by 50 shinobi from a village that i din't reconize back then they were to much and i was knocked out and taken to their village.

'Flashback'

a 8 year old Ryo was in a dungeon after 3 days of been knocked out Ryo finnaly wake up(Ryo was in a genjutsu to prevent him from wake up, the genjutsu was dispelled)

then 5 shinobi enter his cell and took him to the experiment room where their leader was,the shinobi then tied Ryo in bed,he saw a pale man with long black hair,snake like eyes and a sinister grin.

8 year old Ryo:who are you and were am i?!!

Mysterius man:kukuku my name is orochimaru and this is the village hidden in the sound,i am the leader here,also i am a former ninja from konoha and a sannin.

Ryo was suprised that the man in front of him is one of the legendary sannin and a missing-nin from konoha

8 year old Ryo:what are you going to do with me?

Orochimaru:i am going to do an experiment,i to put it simple i am going to transfer a level one sharigan(one conma in each eye)to your eyes and if the experiment is succeful the i am going to transfer my soul in to your body so a can have the sharingan kukuku!!!

Orochimaru procceded with the experiment the only thing that was heard was the screams from Ryo as Orochimaru tranfers thye sharingan to Ryo eyes,after 2 long hours the experiment finished and orochimaru saw that Ryo green eyes turned red with 1 dot in each eye then turned back to normal,indicating that the experiment was a success,Orochimaru then ordered his sound ninja to take Ryo back to the cell,after the sound ninja took Ryo back to the cell,Orochimaru then licked his lips.

Orochimaru:tomorrow is the day that i finnally will have the sharingan kukukuku!!!

in the cell Ryo was shaking because of all the pain he had to endure, he then heard a door opens and he tought that the end was here,he was suprised to see a young silver haired boy with glasses walk up to his cell and opened the cell.

Mysterius boy: come with me i am going to get you out of here.

8 year old Ryo:who are you? Ryo said while walking with the young man who was helping him escape.

Mysterius boy:my name is Kabuto Yakushi i am a shinobi of orochimaru

8 year old Ryo:thank you for helping me escaped.

both Ryo and Kabuto escaped from the village hidden in the sound and headed for the village in the leaves

Orochimaru went around a found Ryo and Kabuto mising

Orochimaru:KABUTO YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!!

while Ryo and Kabuto were running they noticed a sound ninja running towards them,Ryo when trought some handseals while he was running

Ryo:SHIKUMI NO JUTSU.

Ryo said as the sound ninja was by the jutsu and was paralyzed, Ryo trown a shuriken towards the enemy and went trought some handseals again.

Ryo:SHURIKEN KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU

the enemy fell to the ground dead,however more sound ninja arrived, Ryo went trought some handseals again

Ryo:here is one of my favorites techniques a learned at simple observation when i was in the village hidden in the mist,SUITON SUIRYUNDAN NO JUTSU

Ryo said as 3 dragons appeared out of nowhere and hit every ninja,while they were knocked out Ryo and Kabuto escaped.

Ryo and Kabuto arrived in the village hidden in the leaves

8 year old Ryo:what are you going to do?

Kabuto:i going to speak with the hokage so they can make me a shinobi of this village,i have vital information of Orochimaru that he woul apreciated having in his hands,Ryo you now have the sharingan thanks to the bastard orochimaru, use it well, well see you and take care.

Kabuto then took off, Ryo then wave good bye to him he then noticed someone walking to him and he noticed that it was a girl with blond hair

blond girl:hi Ryo-san

Ryo:hi ino you are as beatiful as ever.

Ino blushed at Ryo who always flirt with her.

Ryo: hey Ino want to go with me on a date

Ino:of course Ryo-san.

Ino and Ryo then went on their date holding hands.

'end flashback'

Naruto and Sakura:woah so that's how you have the sharingan.

Ryo:...

Naruto:but why do you include you date with Ino hmmmm Ryo?

Sakura:yeah why did you include that hmmmmm brother do you have a crush on her?

Ryo:i um 'sights' yes i do have a c-crush on Ino and she has a crush on me hehehe.

Naruto:ha i knew it.

Sakura:yes i thought so

Ryo smirking:i am not did only one around here who has crushes.looks at Naruto and Sakura who blushes.

Naruto:hey Sakura-chan i know you wont say yes but lets go on date.

Sakura:sure why not Naruto-kun

Naruto is suprised by this but then grins and jumps in happines and then takes Sakura's hand and then start running,Ryo watched them running to their first date and smiles and then starts to walk in another dirrection.

Ryo:i wonder if Ino is home if she is not doing anything then i will ask her on a date hehehe.

Ryo said to himself as he makes his way to Ino flower shop.

whew chapter 4 is complete i hoped you liked it oh and i want to know what do you think of Kabuto betraying Orochimaru and also Ryo is a genius among geniuses,he can learn any jutsu by just observing it,ke knows every jutsu of the mist village,sand village including Garra's jutsus and stone village.please rewiew and thanks for all rewiews i am going to give chakra elements to Naruto,Sakura,Ryo and Ino in the next chapter enyoy.(i am going to include ino in my bios below from the next chapter to the end of this story) also before i forget in the next chapter besides that Naruto,Sajura,Ryo and Ino will discover their chakra elements, Ryo will train Naruto,Sakura and Ino teaching them jutsus and things like that.yes i know that the ryo asking ino on a date is very rushed but they aren't on a boyfriend\girlfriend relationship, is just that Ryo is very matured for a 8 year old boy and i will explain why i took him a while to pass the exam even thought he is a genius with an I.Q of 450,also Sakura will have a kekkei genkkai,i just haven't thought of what kekkei genkkai i wan to create for her,Next chapter:revelations and training

Naruto Uzumaki

Current rank:gennin

Current age:12

in love with:Sakura Haruno

Notes:has a lot of chakra and stamina,has the kyubi.

Jutsus

Kage bushin no jutsu

Taju kage bushin no jutsu

Orioke no jutsu

Harem no jutsu

Sakura Haruno

Current rank:gennin

Current age:12

in love with:Naruto Uzumaki

Notes:strongest kunoichi,has perfect chakra control,same amount of chakra and stamina as Naruto

Jutsus

Kage bushin no jutsu

Taju kage bushin no jutsu

Orioke no jutsu

Harem no jutsu

Ryo Haruno

Current age:14

Current rank:gennin

in love with:Ino

notes:genius with an I.Q of 450,perfect chakra control,has same same amount of chakra and stamina as Naruto and Sakura

jutsus and kekkei genkkai

Sharingan(one dot on each eye)

Kage bushin no jutsu

Taju kage bushin no jutsu

Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu

Shikumi no jutsu

Katon housenka no jutsu

Katon goukakyo no jutsu

Suiton suiryundan no jutsu

One thousand years of death


	5. Revelations and training

Revelations and training

the next day in konoha Ryo was walking to the training grounds to see if Naruto and Sakura were there,he then saw both of them talking.

Ryo:hey Naruto,.Sakura

both Naruto and Sakura stop talking and look to Ryo

Naruto:Hey Ryo.

Sakura:hey brother.

Ryo:so Naruto,Sakura what are you two doing in here,i hope you were not making love out here in plain sight.Ryo teased

Naruto and Sakura blushed heavily at his comment.

Sakura BROTHER!!!!

Naruto:RYO!!!!!

both Naruto and Sakura then punched Ryo in the head

Ryo:ow that hurt.

Naruto:anyway i want to ask you something Ryo.

Ryo looked at Naruto after recovering from the punch he recieved from Naruto and Sakura

Ryo:what is it Naruto?

Naruto:um if you are a genius with an I.Q of 450 why did you graduated of the ninja academy at same time as Sasuke-teme,Me and Sakura-chan?

Ryo:well the truth is i could have grauduated from the academy at a young age but what i really wanted is to be put in the same team as you and Sakura,i knew that waiting was going to get me in the team that i wanted to be.

Naruto:woah so you did want to be with us,i got another question,if i was not your friend and Sakura-chan was not you sister in what age do you think we going to graduate?

Ryo:Naruto if you weren't my friend and Sakura wans't my sister then i would have enter the academy when i was 4 years old and grauduated when i was 5 years old,i probaly were hokage at 7 years if neither of you two were born

Naruto and Sakura were amazed that Ryo fells so strong about been with his friends and family.

Sakura:wow you really are a caring person brother even if you don't show it.

Naruto:you really are the genius among geniuses.

Ryo smiled at them

Ryo:kakashi-sensei told me that tomorow we have a A-rank mission tomorrow.

Naruto: what a A rank mission ALL RIGHT!!

Sakura punches Naruto in the head

Sakura:don't be so loud Naruto-kun but your right it is exciting to have a mission of that caliber.

Ryo:hmmm you are right that's why i am going to train the two of you so that we are ready for this mission,we also have to select another ninja for backup just in case, kakashi-sensei told me to select the shinobi who will be helping us.

Naruto and Sakura:yeah and we got a pretty good idea who did you chosse.

Ryo blushed,Naruto,Sakura and Ryo heard someone coming.

Ino:hi Ryo-san,Naruto,Sakura

Sakura and Naruto looks at Ryo who was blushing

Naruto:hahaha i thought that our back up is Ino.

Sakura:i knew it

Ryo sweatdrooped at the teasing Naruto and Sakura were doingnIno was wondering why they were teasing Ryo

Ino:why are you teasing Ryo-san?

Naruto and Sakura:um no reason

after the teasing was over Ryo cought to get their attention

Ryo:allright then that's enought i want to train the 3 of you to prepared you for our upcoming A-rank mission i am going to teach you some ninjutsu and genjutsu as well as to find out something about your chakra.

Sakura:something abou our chakra,what do you mean brother?

Ryo:well every person has chakra correct?

Naruto,Sakura and Ino all nobbed

Ryo:everyone's chakra has a element.

Naruto:knowing our chakra element,what good will that do?

Ryo:if you know you chakra's element it will determine what kind of elemental jutsus you are most powerful at.

Ino:how do we determine our chakra's element Ryo-san?

Ryo took out 3 papers from one of the pockets of his red coat.

Ryo:whit this

Ryo then give Naruto,Sakura and Ino a paper

Naruto:what the heck is this?

Ryo:that is a special paper tha is used to determine a chakra's element,al right then let's find out you element Naruto transfer chakra to the paper.

Naruto did as he was told and transfer his chakra to the paper,the was then was split in two.

Ryo:hmmm Naruto

Naruuto looks at Ryo.

Ryo:you chakra's element seems to be wind that's very good wind is a very fast element and also very powerful.

Naruto was amazed that his element was so strong.

Ryo:next up is Sakura, go on sister.

Sakura did the same as Naruto and her paper also split in two

Ryo:Sakura.

Sakura looks at Ryo.

Ryo:you element is the same as Naruto,you two got such a powerful element

Naruto and Sakura blushed that they have the same chakra element.

Ryo thinking:Naruto and Sakura,these two will become the strongest ninjas in the world.

Ryo:all right then my turn

Ryo then took another paper out of his red coat,Ryo transfers his chakra to the paper and he saw that his paper was wet

Naruto:your paper is wet Ryo

Sakura:does that mean that your element is water?

Ryo:yeah my chakra's element is water who is just as powerful as the wind element,Ino is your turn now.

Ino then step foward and tranfer her chakra to the paper and the paper was wet just like Ryo's paper.

Ryo:Ino

Ino looks at Ryo

Ryo:your chakra's element is also water like me,Naruto and Sakura i will teach the two of you wind justsus,Ino i will teach you water jutsus

Naruto,Sakura and Ino all nobbed as their training beggins.

Ryo was teaching Naruto,Sakura and Ino jutsus from morning to night,they left the trining grounds after training was finished they headed home Naruto waved good bye to Sakura,Ryo and Ino,Ino also waved good bye to the Haruno siblings,Ryo and Sakura arrived at their home and found out that their parents weren't home.

Sakura:the bastards aren't home

Sakura looks at her brother who is thinking.

Sakura:wha'ts wrong brother?

Ryo:Sakura do you think that that i who is heated by my own parents be able to become leader of our clan.

Sakura:of course you are very powerful and i am sure the hokage will aprrove.

Ryo looks at her and smiles.

Ryo:what about you Sakura what's you dream?

Sakura:i have two dream,the first is to one day become the strongest kunoichi,and the second is to help Naruto-kun become hokage that's his dream.

Ryo:me too Sakura,well i am going to bed,good night Sakura.

Sakura:yeah i am going to sleep too,good night brother.

there chapter 5 is complete,about the jutsus that Ryo taught to Sakura,Naruto and Ino,i will reveal that in the next chapter,also Ryo is the only one who knows that Naruto and Sakura loved each other,the date Ryo had with Ino when he was 8 years old that was a friendly date,please rewiew and i also want to know what do you think about Kabuto betraying Orochiomaru,i finally create Sakura's kekkei genkkai,enyoy!!!

bios

Naruto Uzumaki

age:12

known relatives:unknown

rank:gennin

current affiliaton:Konohagakure

current team:team 7(Hatake Kakashi,Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,Haruno Ryo, Uchiha Sasuke)

in love with:Haruno Sakura

notes:has the Kyuubi,has a lot of stamina and chakra,low chakra control

chakra element:Fuuton(wind element)

jutsus

Kage bushin no jutsu

Sakura Haruno

age:12

known relatives:Haruno Ryo(older brother)

rank gennin

current affiliaton:Konohagakure,Haruno clan

current team:team 7(Hatake Kakashi,Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,Haruno Ryo,Uchiha Sasuke)

in love with:Uzumaki Naruto

notes:has same stamina and chakra capacity as Naruto,has perfect chakra control

chakra element:Fuuton(wind element)

jutsus

Kage bushin no jutsu

Ryo Haruno

age:14

known relatives:Haruno Sakura(younger sister)

rank:gennin

current affiliaton:Konohagakure,Haruno clan

current team:team 7(Hatake Kakashi,Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,Haruno Ryo,Uchiha Sasuke)

in love with:Ino Yamanaka

notes:has same chakra capacity and stamina as Naruto and Sakura,has perfect chakra control,genius with an I.Q of 450,has the Sharingan,heir to the Haruno clan.

chakra element:suiton(water element)

jutsus

Sharingan(one dot on each eye)

Kage bushin no jutsu

Shuriken Kage bushin no jutsu

One thousand years of death

Katon:goukakyo no jutsu

Katon:housenka no jutsu

Suiton:suiryundan no jutsu


	6. fist Arank mission

**keyblademaster100:yo how are you,sorry this chapter took so long i was busy,i bet Naruto and Sakura are gonna kill me now.**

**Naruto and Sakura:you are right,especialy since it our turn to shine.**

**keyblademaster100:aw sorry guys you know that i didn't mean it,anyway,you will admire me after this chapter,same goes to Ryo.**

**Ryo:hmm i got a felling that's he is right Naruto and Sakura,he is the writer after all.**

**Naruto and Sakura:ohh right we totally forgot about that.**

**keyblademaster100:anyway,Naruto,Sakura,Ryo i got a favor to ask of you.**

**Naruto,Sakura and Ryo:what is it.**

**keyblademaster:can you read the disclaimer please**

**Naruto,Sakura and Ryo:of course,keyblademaster100 does not own Naruto.**

**keyblademaster100:thanks and on with the story**

chapter 6:first A-rank mission

team 7 was in the hokage office to begin their mission ,an old man the enter the office

sandaime hokage:team 7 this is your client,his name is Tazuna a master bridge builder,he has requested protection,you are to escort him to the land of waves.

Tazuna:what this is my protection a bunch of gennin,they look weak especially the little one with the stupid face.

Naruto:hahah who is the little one with the stupid face.

Sasuke,Ryo and Sakura stand along side to shown he was the little one(just like in the anime)Naruto got mad

Naruto:I WILL KILL HIM

Kakashi:we are suposed to protect him not kill him

team 7and Tazuna was outside Konoha making their way to the land of waves

Naruto:hey Ryo

Ryo:hmm?

Naruto:were is ino?

Ryo:she said she can't come because she has a mission with her team

Sakura:so that's why she was with her team,i am suprised you aren't sad.

Ryo:well sister it is easy,i know you are trying to tease me,let me tell you something it won't work remember i am the oldest of the Rookie nine,meaning i am the most mature and to anwser your question,i miss her a little.

Sakura:i knew you were gonna said that brother.

Naruto:hehe me too.

Naruto and Sakura laughts while Ryo sweatdrooped.(anime style)10 minutes later they were still walking,when suddenly a pair of chains wrap themselves around Kakashi and tighten and he disentegrates in yo a mass of meat.

Naruto and Sakura:Kakashi-sensei!

Ryo:what the just happened?

Ryo the saw 2 ninjas appeared and ready to attack,Ryo the actived his Sharingan,his eyes glown red with one dot on each eye,he then saw that thay were attacking Naruto and Sakura.

Ryo:Naruto,Sakura watch out!!

the demon brothers the separated to attack diferent targets,gozu set his sights to Naruto and Sakura,while meizu set his sights on Ryo who was ready to fight using his Sharringan,Ryo then noticed that meizu was a lot slower when he fought Sasuke using his sharringan,meizu had a shocked face as he saw a conma apearred in each of ryo's eyes meaning that his sharringan was at level two,Ryo used this chance and went trought some hands seals.

Ryo:Suiton:suiryundan no jutsu!!!

2 water dragons appeared from thin air and stuck meizu and he was sent flying to a tree and was knocked out,Ryo the diactived his Sharringan.

Ryo:my Sharringan is at level two ,that's good.

Ryo then look over at the other ninja he was battling with Naruto and Sakura using taijutsu,the ninja the backflipped the Naruto and Sakura use the cross sign.

Naruto and Sakura:TAJU:kage bushin no jutsu!!!

both Naruto and Sakura shouted as 100 narutos and 100 sakuras appeared then all of them went trought some hands seals including the originals.

Naruto and Sakura:wind style:wind dragon jutsu

222 dragons appeared and struck the ninja he was knocked out,Naruto and Sakura saw this and disspelled the clones.

Naruto:we did it Sakura-chan!

Sakura:yeah that training with my brother really work,Naruto-kun

at that same moment Kakashi appeared

Kakashi:great job guys if you are asking how i am alive i used a kawamari,now then let's continue our way in the land of waves.

Ryo:Naruto Sakura my Sharringan has now 2 tomoe in each eye

Naruto and Sakura:good work come on let's go

team 7 said as they continue their journey.

yo that's chapter 6 i know it's short but please review,i don't know the japanese word for wind style:wind dragon no jutsu.

Naruto Uzumaki

hair:blond

Eyes:blue

age:12

known relatives:unknown

chakra element:fuuton(wind)

rank:gennin

current affiliaton:konoha

current team:team 7-Naruto uzumaki,Sakura haruno,Ryo haruno,Sasuke uchiha,Kakashi hatake

in love with:Sakura

notes:has the Kyubbi,has a lot of chakra and stamina

jutsus

Kage bushin no jutsu

taju kage bushin no jutsu

wind style:wind dragon jutsu

Sakura Haruno

hair:pink

eyes:green

age:12

known relatives:Ryo haruno(older brother)

chakra element:fuuton(wind)

rank:gennin

current affiliaton:konoha,haruno clan

current team;team 7-Naruto uzumaki,Sakura haruno,Ryo haruno,Sasuke uchiha,Kakashi hatake)

in love with:Naruto uzumaki

notes:has same amount of chakra and stamina as Naruto and Ryo,perfect chakra control

jutsus

kage bushin no jutsu

taju kage bushin no jutsu

wind style:wind dragong jutsu

Ryo Haruno

hair:pink

hair style:same as itachi

eyes:green(red when using the sharringan)

age:14

known relatives:Sakura haruno(younger sister)

chakra element:suiton(water)

rank:gennin

current affiliaton:konoha,haruno clan

current team:team 7(Naruto uzumaki,Sakura haruno,Ryo haruno,Sasuke uchiha,Kakashi hatake)

in love with:ino yamanaka

notes:genius with I.Q of 450,same amount of chakra as Naruto and Sakura,heir to the Haruno clan,perfect charkra control.

jutsus

Sharringan(2 dots on each eye)

kage bushin no jutsu

thosand years of death

katon goukakyo no jutsu

katon housenka no jutsu

suiton suiryundan no jutsu

shuriken kage bushin ni jutsu

shikami no jutsu


	7. FIRST ARANK MISSION PART 2

first A-rank mission part 2

**rerken:yo how are you today again ,sorry it took so long a was very busy.**

**hinata:h-hello rerken-kun**

**rerken:what the hell are you doing in here hinta**

**hinata:my name is h-hinata**

**rerken:yeah whatever nobody cares and besides i still don't know if you are gonna be in the story.**

**hinata-w-what d-do y-you m-mean rerken-kun.**

**rerken:because i don't like you** **and besides you are not inmportant in the series.**

**hinata goes off crying**

**rerken:good riddance now then were are Naruto,Sakura and Ryo?**

**Naruto:yo rerken**

**Sakura:hello rerken-kun**

**Ryo:yo rerken**

**Rerken:yo guys you know what to**

**Hinata:rerker you bastard!**

**Naruto,Sakura and Ryo:what the hell?!**

**Rerken:... i didn't want to this but i got no choice**

**points finger to hinata, and hinata teleports away**

**Naruto:what the fuck?!**

**Sakura:what the heck just happened?!**

**Ryo:that was weird.**

**rerken:okay that's enought for now.**

**RERKEN:good bye hinata-teme.**

**dimension were hinata is explodes.**

**Naruto and Sakura:okayyyy.**

**Ryo:... good riddance.**

**rerken:anyway Naruto,Sakura and Ryo read the disclaimer**

**Naruto,Sakura and Ryo:Rerken does not own NARUTO.**

**Rerken:thanks and on with the story**

team 7 plus tazuna aboard a boat to continue their journey to the land of waves,they travel the sea by boat in silence they manage to reach land safely,they thank the boat driver and continue on foot.

Naruto:those guys from before were easy to beat.

Sakura:you are right Naruto-kun what else is in store for us

Ryo thinking:hmm i have a felling we are gonna fight an enemy from my past

Naruto:Ryo what's wrong?

Sakura:yeah brother you seem a little disturtbed

Ryo looks at them

Ryo thinking:Naruto... Sakura,soon the akatsuki will try to take revenge by killing you two i will not allow it and the reason is because i am former member of the akatsuki when i was 10 years old .

Ryo:nothing's wrong i am just thiking that's all

Ryo smiles at them a true smile

Naruto and Sakura:if you say so

they arrive at the bridge and then begin to take turns to guard Tazuna Naruto and Sakura were finish with their turns so they went on a date,it was Ryo turn now

Ryo:jeez they sure love each other the second they are free they go on a date.

Tazuna:hey you

Ryo:hmm yes Tazuna-san

Tazuna:you look like the pinkhaired girl since you also have pink hair and green eyes are you related to her?

Ryo:yes Sakura is my younger twin sister,she is 12 and i am 14

Tazuna:hmm so you are siblings huh i though so.

Ryo:hmmmm

at that exact moment a dense mist spread around them.

Ryo:o boy this could be trouble i better call Naruto,Sakura,Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme.

Ryo the calls them by transmiter and the rest of team 7 arrived there shortly.

Ryo:you are late as usual.

Kakashi:sorry got lost in the road of life.

Ryo thinking:does he really think i am stupid i know he is reading that book because i also read it hehehehe

???:so the copy ninja Kakashi and his students are protecting you old man

a tall man with a huge sword and a young man with a mask appeared

???:my anme is Zabuza momochi and this is my hencmen Haku

Ryo:you came here for Tazuna-san i won't allow it ryo said as he actived his sharingan.

Zabuza:hmm so you have the sharingan huh

haku:Zabuza he could be dangerous,let me handle it.

Ryo:sights everyone wants to beat me, is getting really anoying.

Kakashi:allright team i will take Zabuza on, Naruto and Sasuke you take on the boy with the mask,Ryo and Sakura you protect Tazuna-san.

Team 7:right!

after saying this Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan.

Naruto:Kakashi-sensei has a sharingan too?!

Sakura:whoa didn't see that coming!

Ryo:...(hmm that sharingan is a transplant, unlike mine is always active)

Sasuke:Ryo?

Ryo:hmm yes Sasuke?

Sasuke:why does Kakashi has a sharingan?

Naruto:yeah good question why Ryo?

Sakura:yeah you are a genius tell us

Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke looks at ryo for anwsers while Ryo has a sweatdrop (animestyle)

Ryo:you tree can get really anoying when you want do you,anyway Kakashi-sensei sharingan is cleary a transplant that's why is always active and he covers it with the headband so he does not waste any chakra anyway Naruto and Sasuke go you have orders to fufill.

Naruto:right let's go Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke:very well dobe

Naruto and Sasuke left to fight haku meanwhile Ryo and Sakura stay to protect Tazuna.

Ryo:...

Sakura:brother what's wrong?

Ryo:Sakura be ready Zabuza and Haku aren't the only rouge ninja around here

after saying that a ninja covered from head to toe appeared.

Ryo:...

Sakura:who are you?

????:hmm my name is Ken i am Zabuza-sensei other hechmen and you are ?

Sakura:i am Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan,i am shinobi from konoha.

Ken:hmm a leaf ninja huh and you are?

Ryo:... my name is Ryo Haruno,heir of the Haruno clan

Ken:so you two are siblings huh no wonder you look alike,wait a moment Ryo Haruno i heard that name somewhere before

Ken the takes his bingo book and begins searching,after finding what he was looking for he has a face of suprised.

Ken:let's see Ryo Haruno age 14 rank:gennin Status in bingo book:s-lass ninja.

Ryo:...

Sakura thinking;so my brother is an S-class ninja in the bingo book.

Ryo:enought of this you are here to kiil Tazuna-san right,if that's the case the me and Sakura will fight you,ready Sakura?

Sakura:yes.

Ryo smile at her they got ready

Ken:all right the let's go.

the fight got stared begining with simple taijutsu between Ryo and Ken but unknown to ken Sakura was going trought handseals,while Ryo distracted him,ken realize none of his attacks were hitting.

Ken:is like he can see the future wait a moment his eyes are suposed to be green but are red right now,no way that's the sharingan how the hell do you have it.

Ryo:i cannot anwser that because you are about to lose, Sakura now!

Ken then look behind him and saw that Sakura was finished with her handsights.

Sakura:WIND STYLE GIANT HURRICANE JUTSU!!!

a giant hurricane appear and hit ken but before the attack hit ken ken used a remplacement and a water clone was hit instead.

Ryo:he must have created a water clone before appearing to fight us.

Sakura:damm i thought i hit him.

Ken:whew that was close.

Ryo:Sakura do another wind jutsu!

Sakura:all right then!

Sakura went trought some handseals however ken was not going to allow that.

Ryo:oh no Sakura is in trouble.

Ryo went trought some handseals.

Ryo:WATER STYLE:GIANT VORTEX JUTSU

a huge waterfall knocked ken out of the way he land far in the ground at that exact moment Sakura was finished with her handseals.

Sakura:WIND STYLE:GIANT SHURIKENS JUTSU

at that moment giant shurikens made of wind appeared and stroke ken slashing him all over his body,

Ryo:good work Sakura now to finish this,SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

a shadow clone appeared and grabed ken by the troath however Ryo had a stange look in his eyes.

Ryo:hmmm that's is a water clone if didn't have the sharingan i would have never guessed

Ryo then dodge an attack by ken and by doing that Sakura realized that both of Ryo's sharingan eyes had 3 conmas in it.

Sakura:brother both of your sharingan eyes has 3 conmas!

after hearing this Ryo took a kunai and used it as a mirror and saw the change

Ryo:all right i have the sharingan fully matured,now i will kill you densuke and obtain the last level of the sharingan just like itachi-sensei.

**PLEASE REWIEW.**


	8. first Arank mission part 3

the first a-rank mission part 3

**rerken:yooooo! people sorry it took so long.**

**itachi:yoooo! rerken!**

**rerken:hey itachi! ''shakes hands''**

**itachi:when will i appear?**

**rerken:i think during the chunnin exams,is that okay?**

**itachi:yeah sounds fair**

**temari:hey rerken.**

**rerken:hey temari,you will also appear in the chunnin exams,**

**temari:thanks rerken-kun.**

**rerken:no prob,temari and itachi please read the disclaimer**

**itachi and temari:naruto doesn't belong to rerken,only ryo does!**

**rerken:thanks on with the story**

after Ryo and Sakura fought and defeated ken,naruto and sasuke were fighting against haku who uses the crystal ice mirrors,haku used the mirrors to his advantage to kill sasuke but at that moment sasuke awaken his sharingan and begun to fight back while naruto use the shadow clones and use the wind style wind dragon jutsu with the power of all of the clones but he didn't hit haku,haku then trown his senbon at naruto but sasuke saved naruto by taking the hit.

naruto:sasuke!!!

sasuke:argght

naruto:why? why did you save me?

sasuke;you are always in need of help naruto

naruto:answer me!!! dammit,i din't ask for your help!!!

sasuke:how the hell should i know loser,my body just move on it's own.

after that sasuke fell to the ground dead and something inside naruto begun to awaken

naruto:you will pay for this!!!

naruto's wounds then regenarate and his nails,hair and teetht become larger

naruto:i am gonna kill you!!!!

naruto's eyes turn red with slits and a powerfull red chakra escapes all around the place hurting haku,naruto then begins to attack.

-----meanwhile with Ryo,sakura and tazuna---------

Ryo:!!

ryo looks at the direction of the red chakra

Ryo thinking:no it can't be the nine tailed demon fox escaped? naruto!

sakura:brother what's wrong?

Ryo looks at her with his sharingan still active

Ryo:naruto is in danger,hee needs help.

sakura look horrorized

sakura:i must help him!

sakura begins to run ryo grabs her by the arm

sakura:let me go! i have to help him.

ryo looks at her in the eye and knocks her out using the sharingan

ryo:forgive me sakura.

ryo the use hands seals and his hair changed to red

ryo:this genjutsu i put to changed my hair color really works but i like this one better,it's my real hair color.

ryo the deactivates his sharingan

(i am going to skip this part and go directly to the fight against the mercenaries)

naruto,sasuke,kakashi and ryo look in fron of them and there where a lot of mercenaries,kakashi then did a lot of handseals a prepare the chidori,ryo manages to look at the handseals made by kakashi and recorded them in his mind.

kakashi:all right then let's go everyone

naruto use the shadow clones,sasuke use the sharingan and ryo bit his finger and did some handseals.

kakashi thinking:could it be that he knows that jutsu

ryo was finished with his handseals.

Ryo:summoning jutsu:dragon army!!!

an army of dragons appear before them and begun to attack the mercenaries

ryo went trought another set of handseals

Ryo:chidori!!!

the dragons,ryo,kakashi,naruto and sasuke begun the attack and after a bloddy batlle the mercenaries were dead,every single one of them,ryo dispell the chidori and kakashi,cover his sharingan,sasuke deactivated his sharingan,everything was okay in the end,at that same moment sakura woke up from her coma state,she saw naruto and got running and hug him tackling him to the ground

sakura:naruto!! it's good you are okay!!!

naruto:thanks sakura-chan but can you get off me?

ryo:get a room you two,go make chilldren in some hotel or something.

sakura got off of naruto but both of them heard ryo words and blushed but also got pissed at him for sugesting something like that but they completly forgot it when they saw his hair color was red instead of pink.

Naruto and Sakura:what happen to your hair?

Ryo:oh that it was pink because of a genjutsu,this is my true hair color.

team 7:ohhhhh

ryo:... i got a confession to make,i am not a member of this team,i am just here for help.

team 7:we know the team cannot have a fift member.

kakashi:okay then let go home okay team?

team 7 plus ryo:yes kakashi-sensei.

team 7 plus ryo then begun walking to their village konoha and they managed to reach the village within 2 days and at the gates were 3 people one was ino and the other 2 were 2 unknow ninjas.

ino:hey ryo-kun.

Ryo:...

?????:hey ryo-kun

an unknow girl with long black hait came and hug ryo who hug her back and shock every one by kissing her on the cheek,while ino watched in rage and jealousy.

ryo:hello kamelon-chan.

????:hello ryo.

hello yonsun

naruto and sakura:who are those 2?

Ryo:this is my real team,team 6.

**man that's finished,please rewiev and be nice.**


	9. changes and chunnin eams begin

changes and chunnin eams begin

**Roy:dammm i took too long,sorry people**

**Team 7:you better be**

**Roy:ok ok sorry**

**disclaimer:i don't own naruto**

after arriving at konoha,naruto,sakura,kakashi and Roy noticed a team plus ino at the gates,the girl from that team kiss roy on the cheek wich he did the same,ino look jealous

Roy:what ino?

Ino:who is she?

Roy my teammate,code name kameleon

Ino:why did you kiss her?

team 7 was looking at this conversation,ino looked pissed off while Roy had a cold look wich he only used in battle

Roy:hnnn don't get jealous ino,i don't love her or anything,that kiss was a genjutsu she use to make you jealous

Ino:oh

Roy...hnn

Sakura:how the heck do you know that Roy?

Naruto:yeah how did you know it was a genjutsu?

Kakashi thinking:like i suspected Roy is skilled in every form of combat but he excels on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu making him a deadly oponent to even a sannin

Kakashi:well sakura and naruto,Roy excels in every form of comat but he is deadly with genjutsu and ninjutsu

kameleon:when will you like me as a girl Roy-kun?

Roy look at her with an annoyed look

Roy:kamaleon i told you i will only like you as a friend ok?find someone else

kamaleon look at little down and she smiled and nodded and left,yonsun one of the members of team 6 looked at Roy

Yonsun:Roy i will see you around,by the way you wil stay with team 7 from now on,our sensei said so cuz he knows you want to be wit your sister and friends

Roy smiled

Roy:thanks yonsun,see you around

yonsun waved bye to team 7 and ino and walked off

Ino:i got to do something now,bye everyone

team 7 except sasuke waved bye to ino as she walked off

Kakashi cougthed and team 7 looked at him

kakashi:i am happy to tell you that i am convinced that you 4 are ready for the upcoming chunnin exams

Naruto:Really! whooooooooooho!

Sakura:yeah! 

Roy:oh Hell yeah!

Sasuke:hnn cool

kakashi sweatdroped at their reactions

Kakashi:anyway the chunnin exams will begin in a month and i will train you all for them,so get ready for training non stop you 4,bye for now see you tomorrow

kakashi poofs away

Naruto:hey sakura-chan wanna go to a date?

both Naruto and Sakura blushes at this

Sakura:sure Naruto-kun

Sakura grabs Naruto's hand and smiles as they walk off

Roy then leaves for his own affairs and Sasuke leaves for his own things

**1o minutes later**

Roy was in the Hokage heads montain eating Ramen and listening to a song called glass shatters,he had a sad look on his face

Roy:Naruto and Sakura had found love,i am jealoius of that,i iwsh i could find someone that loves me and i love her back

Roy eats his ramen after 5 minutes and turns off his cd player

Roy:oh well can't do a thing anyways

Roy left the mountain to where Sakura and Naruto where to tell them that they will train today isntead of tomorrow

Kakashi was in the training fields with sasuke,when Roy,Naruto and Sakura arrived

Kakashi:good you are all here,we will train for the upcoming chunnin exams,so let's begin

team 7 nodded

**1 month later**

the chunnin exams have started,everything was pacefull except when team 7 meet the sand simblings but they managed to defend konohamaru from kankuro,they arrived at the academy to take the first part of the exam,a man called ibiki arrived

Ibiki:hello my name is ibiki and i am the proctor of the first part of the chunnin exams,you will take a written test,wich is 9 written questions,you have an hour to complete the 9 questions,after time is up you will anwser a tenth question,if you are cautgh cheating you will be deducted 2 points,if yo are caugth cheating 5 times you and your team are out of the exams,ready?begin!

Roy thinking:hmmm the object of the exam is to cheat,interesting

While Roy and Sakura use their brains to anwser the 9 questions,Naruto cheatead by copying from Sakura's exam with a tiny shadow clone,Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy from another gennin,Neji used the byakungan,teten use mirros to cop and help lee,hinata used the byakungan,kiba used akamaru while shino used bugs,ino used her family's jutsu to take over sakura and copy her anwsers,shikamaru use his brain and chouji copy from shikamaru,Roy Looked around without anyone noticing until he saw a red haired girl who had a sound headband on her fore head,she had brow eyes,Roy was shocked,he blushed after seeing the girl,Roy has a crush on this sound ninja,he knows her and he likes her red hair and brown eyes,the red haired girl looked at Roy and was also shocked after seeing who it was,she blushed after seeing him but this romantic moment was interrupted after ibiki spoked of the 10 question wich was those who don't anwser it stay gennin forever while those who take it had the risk of failing buit could take the exam next year,some gennins drop out of the exam,seing this ibiki spoke

ibiki:you pass

seeing the confused looks,he spoke again

Ibiki:there is no 10 question,a ninja has to take risk on missions so the tenth question was to see who had the guts to take those risk

everryone in the room sigthed in relief except the red haired girl and Roy,who where looking at each other while thinking the same thing

Red haired girl thinking:i never tough i would see this handsome but kind shit head in my life

Roy tough the same thing

at that moment ano entered and explain about the second part of the exam,the teams followed her to the forest of dead,she explained the rules and handed over a scroll to each team,while naruto argued to her about the exam she cut his cheek and licked the blood a tongue grabbed her kunai and handed to her

:you droped this kukuku

Anko:why thank you

anko smiled and the mysterious ninja went back to his team,meanwhile Roy was with the red haired girl

Roy:hello,long time no see rigth?

Red haired girl:that's true shit head,how have you been Roy-kun?

both blushed

Roy i have been good...

before they could continue the bell ring signaling th start of the secon part of the chunnin exam

Red haired girl:shit,see you in the forest Roy-kun

roy blushed and nodded,he went to his team as the red haired girl vanishes

Naruto:who was that Roy?

Sakura:yeah bro,who was that?your girlfriend

Roy sweatdrops

Roy:shut up kids and let's go

Sasuke:hnn

team 7 went to the forest of dead

**Done with the chapter sorry i took sooooooooooo long,i know the red haired girl sounds familiar,guess who it is?plz review and send me your anwser about who is the red haired girl**


	10. the forest of death

the forest of dead

**Roy:next chapter uploaded**

**Tayuya:yeah,don't read that book or else i will cut something off**

**Roy shivers:yes tayuya-chan ehehehheheehhe**

**disclaimer:i don't own naruto,if i do sasuke wouln't be on it and naruto wold get together with sakura from the ver first chapter**

Naruto,Sakura,Roy and sasuke entered in the forest of death to pass the next part of the chunnin exams,while Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura where looking for the scroll they needed,Roy was looking for something else or rather someone else

Roy:where is she?

Naruto:Roy what are you looking for?

Roy:for an old friend of mine Naruto

Sakura;who is that bro?

Roy:her name is Tayuya,she is an old friend of mine

Sasuke:hnn let's concentrate in the exams

Roy:emo boy is rigth,let's separate,there is a team in the center of the forest that has the scroll we need,go to them and take the scroll,i will catch up soon

Team 7:hai!

Roy took a diferrent path,as he continue to look for tayuya,until he found her stting alone,playing her flute,he try to sneak on her

Tayuya:hello Roy-kun how is your fucking day

Roy sweatdrops

Roy:you are as sharp as ever Tayuya-chan,my day is good,aren't you suposed to be with your team?

Tayuya:nope they died when we where attacked by someone,i was able to kill the killers but my teammates died,good thing i have the fucking scrolls tough,how about you?

Roy:my team is looking for the other scroll,i was looking for you

Roy sit's alongside tayuya,both of them blush a little

Roy:how have you been tayuya-chan?we have been friends since we where 4 years old,i really miss you all this time

Tayuya smiles a little

Tayuya:i miss you too Roy-kun,the ass kicking i have done is not the same without you around

Roy:don't worry Tayuya-chan we will be together soon enougth

Tayuya:ok then shithead that sounds wonderfull

Roy and Tayuya lean in and kissed each other on the lips,they stop after a while to cathc their breathes

Roy:wanna be my...?

Tayuya put a finger on Roy's lips

Tayuya:yhell yeah shithead!!

however before they could kiss again,they heard a strange sound

Roy:...WTF?!

Tayuya:what the hell was that?!

at that moment a ninja wearing a stone headband apperas,he had long hair,a white shirt,woth some kunai and shuriken bag on the legs and arms,he had blue pants and blue sandals

??:hahahaha at least we meet Roy and Tayuya

Roy and Tayuya:who the hell are you?!

??:my name is densuke,a hunter nin that wants to kill both of you and get the bounty,yes i am posed as a gennin

Ro:darn it,prepare yourself Tayuya-chan

Tayuya:way ahead of you Roy-kun

Roy and Tayuya prepare to figth densuke

Meanwhile in the center ofthe forest,the rest of team 7 was figthing a genin team from rain village,wich they defeated easily with a combination of the fire style fire ball jutsu from sasuke and the wind style:wind dragon jutsu used by Naruto and Sakura,after that they got the scroll they neede but they felt something sinister,at that moment a gennin from the hidden grass village arrived

??:kukuku at last we meet sasuke uchiha

Sasuke:who are you?

??:my name is not important to know for now

the grass ninja's neck extended to great legths and bite sasuke's neck,a mark appear on sasuke's neck and he fell on the ground unconcious

Naruto:Sasuke!!

??:kukuku i have given him the curse seal,as for you naruto i will have some fun with you

the mysterious ninja and sakura and Naruto prepare to figth

elsewhere

Roy trow a kunai with an explosive tag,while tayuya trown a gian shuriken to densuke,both Tayuya and Roy did hand seals

Roy and Tayuya:Fire style:fire ball jutsu!!

the fire balls hit the explis note and it explodes damaging densuke a little

densuke:dammit!

densuke does handseals

densuke:earth style earth dragon jutsy

a dragon made of mud makes his way to both Roy and Tayuya,Tayuya bits her finger and does handseals

Tayuya:summoning jutsu!! 3 doki appears and punches the dragon defeating it

Roy:cool summon tayuya-chan

Tayuya:thanks,by the way use that speacial sharingan eye you got,the one that is more powerfull than the 3 comma one

Roy:good idea tayuya-chan

Tayuya smirks and prepares to figth densuke

**there finish ith the chapter,plz review,by the way i am making tayuya more powerfull than in the anime,so enjoy the chapter**


End file.
